


life imitates art

by gwendolynflight



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:51:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendolynflight/pseuds/gwendolynflight
Summary: This is a Lucifer fanvid to Lana del Rey's Gods & Monsters, focusing on the darker side of Lucifer's time in LA. In this vid, I took on the extra challenges of reusing clips I'd used in a humor vid, but this time in a serious context; also, I was interested in bringing out the vulnerabilities we see in Lucifer throughout the series. Hope you enjoy, comments welcome! ^_^Title both a quote from Lana's song and from Oscar Wilde.





	life imitates art

[gods & monsters](https://vimeo.com/352167383) from [Gwen Flight](https://vimeo.com/user79720892) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: luci  
https://vimeo.com/352167383


End file.
